


a different kind of fairytale // nomin au

by jaeminomin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, JaeMin, M/M, based off my prince prompt, from childhood to presence, have fun, i love him so much im sorry he had to be like that, im so tired, jeno - Freeform, mark appears shortly, nomin, princes!nomin, pure fluff, royal!nomin, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 01:38:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16822516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeminomin/pseuds/jaeminomin
Summary: jeno and jaemin were two princes from the same country.they couldn't be more different.jeno was obedient, well behaved and very calm and collected.jaemin was a trouble-maker, very mischievous and on the search for fun and adventures.when their paths met, nobody knew what to expect.and what came out of that, surprised everyone.especially jaemin and jeno themselves.





	a different kind of fairytale // nomin au

**Author's Note:**

> hii, i guess most of you are from twitter.  
> i made a prompt and it got such a huge feedback and i was rather inspired so i thought i would write it out for you.  
> i hope you like it!! xx

jeno was sitting in his room, looking out of his window.

his servant was currently brushing his hair, another one putting out the robe he had to wear today, a dark blue accompanied by white engravings.

the ten year old boy looked at the clouds slowly moving further, wondering what places they may reach.

'how are you feeling today my prince?'

the female servant who was fixing his hair asked with a gentle smile.

jeno loved the people in his castle, but he couldn't help but sigh at the question.

'how should i be feeling?

it's the same as everyday.

i will be attending my classes soon and afterwards i can go back to my garden and read a book all by myself.

it's rather lonely, but i'm not one to complain as i know i'm fulfilling my duties just the proper way.'

'you are such a good little prince, my love.'

jeno's head turned around and a smile appeared on his face when he saw his mother entering the room, all the servants immediately bowing down.

'mother? what brings you here?'

jeno's mother smiled at him and stroked his hair.

'come with me honey?

your dad and i have someone to show you.'

jeno immediately complied, standing up and letting his robe be put on him.

he then followed his mother out of his room.

'who is it mother?'

he quietly asked while following the queen into their main entry.

his mother smiled at him and with a soft voice said:

'we've been seeing how lonely you've been, jeno.

your father and i are sorry you cannot go out and play with the other children.'

jeno quickly shook his head and expressed in shock:

'oh no mother, i do not want you nor father feeling upset.

i understand my duties and am willing to comply.'

jeno's mother laughed and lovingly put her hand on jeno's cheek.

'you are so devoted my sweetheart.

we have invited the royal family na to our castle.

they have a little boy, only a few months younger than you.

perhaps you two will get along.'

jeno could feel excitement building up and a little sparkle appeared in his eyes at the thought of finally having a friend.

that didn't go unnoticed by his mother, who felt relieved and happy, but also sad at the realisation that jeno had been longing for a friend for a while now.

the queen noticed the rather serious attitude of her child and she hoped that the other boy would bring out her son's happy side.

'mother?'

the queen snapped out of her thoughts and looked at jeno, who was now standing at the door to their main entry.

'yes jeno?'

'what's his name?'

jeno couldn't help the hopeful smile that appeared on his face as he looked up at his mother.

the queen laughed softly and with a kind tone answered:

'his name is jaemin, na jaemin.'

'na...jaemin.'

jeno repeated cautiously.

\----

'na jaemin!'

a frustrated shout could be heard and the stressed servant quickly walked out of the room and ran behind the little boy who just escaped.

the response she got was a loud giggle, and the adorable boy turned around, smiling brightly while running backwards now.

the servant's eyes widened.

'my prince, watch out-'

jaemin could feel himself colliding with something very solid and the young boy fell on the floor.

he slowly turned around and upon seeing the person he ran into, a wide beam appeared on his face again.

'father!'

the little boy giggled, already lifting up his arms for the king to pick him up again, ruffling his hair playfully.

'jaemin, what are you doing again?

can't you behave and not make the lives of our poor servants that difficult?'

the king's words were strict, but the playful tone changed it all as the tall man fondly looked at his mischievous son.

jaemin sheepishly smiled and nodded and turned back to the female servant who had reached them now, rather out of breath.

he slowly made his way over and with an angelic smile offered her his hand.

'my apologies.

i'm ready to get ready now.'

upon seeing the adorably innocent smile the prince had reserved for this kind of situations, the servant couldn't help but smile back and she took the little boy's hand and both made their way back to where they came from, jaemin waving at his laughing father.

'jaemin, be quick, we don't want to leave jeno and the lee's waiting, alright?'

'yes father.' the brown-haired boy answered with a little bow and smile.

he then turned back and with a hopeful smile whispered:

'lee jeno...'

\--------------------------------

jaemin was looking at the huge paintings on the walls and let his mother try to fix his hair and robe as it had tousled up when he was running around the garden before coming.

his father was talking to king lee, both men laughing with each other.

jaemin was getting impatient so with a polite bow, he stepped forward and tapped king lee's arm.

the tall man turned around rather surprised and looked at the cute boy.

'yes?' his deep voice asked.

'i am very sorry to interrupt, but...when will jeno get here?'

the young boy asked with big eyes.

queen na's eyes widened.

'jaeminnie, it's prince jeno!'

but king lee just laughed loudly and put a hand on the little boy's shoulder.

'i think, you will be really good for our jeno.

ah, he's here.'

jaemin immediately turned around and indeed, the doors were just opened and a beautiful woman was stepping in, accompanied by a black-haired serious looking boy.

jaemin noticed how his robe was put on perfect and his hair was combed neatly, suiting the neutral facial expression of the boy.

the prince met his eyes and his mouth quirked up a little bit.

he still stayed rather serious, moving forward and bowing politely to jaemin's parents.

afterwards, he also stepped in front of jaemin and bowed once again.

jeno reached out his hand and with a quiet voice said:

'i'm very pleased to meet you prince jaemin, i am prince jeno.'

prince jeno truly was stunning.

he had very sharp face features for his age, making him look handsome already and he had a very collected aura.

dumbfounded, jaemin shook his hand, cautiously looking at his parents, who were smiling at their suddenly shy son.

jeno gave a polite smile to the younger boy, but jaemin wasn't able to function properly, just standing still and looking at the older one, making jeno nervous in return.

both kings and queens watched amusedly, before king lee came forward and kneeled down beside the two boys.

'jeno, why don't you show jaemin your garden?

there you two can play and get to know each other, would you like that?

prince jaemin, you previously told us how you are able to backflip.

didn't you want to show jeno that?'

jeno's eyes widened and he turned around to the younger boy, who was now turning red.

'y-yes, i guess.'

king lee smiled gently and patted jeno's shoulder, indicating that the older boy should take the lead now.

jeno breathed in and with a soft voice said, extending his hand:

'follow me.'

jaemin turned around to his parents who were encouragingly nodding at him and shyly took the other prince's hand.

jeno was surprised when jaemin intertwined their fingers but decided not to say anything as he looked at the downward gaze of the cute boy, who was nibbling on his bottom lip.

jeno was taught that that wasn't the proper etiquette so he was surprised to see the other one doing it.

apparently, he stared for too long as jaemin's head moved up and both boys were looking at each other.

a slight smile appeared on jaemin's face, making the younger boy's face light up in a very pretty way.

jeno could feel his heart racing, but just ignored it as he started walking out of the door, the other prince quietly following along.

\------------

'incredible, your garden is beautiful!'

jaemin's eyes were wide as he looked at all the different flowers adorning the place.

meanwhile, jeno was watching the other boy.

he noticed that the boy looked rather...messy.

a strand of hair was standing out in a different direction and jeno had the urge to fix it.

his robe was also rather messy, the boy only having it hung over one shoulder.

that wasn't something that would keep on bugging jeno though as in that exact moment, jaemin fully threw it off and on the floor.

when he turned around and grinned at him, jeno noticed that this messiness just added t his charm, it made him look very very likeable.

'what are you doing?'

jeno dumbfoundedly took the robe from the grass and folded it and put it on a table nearby.

jaemin only giggled and answered:

'do you think i can backflip while wearing that?'

jeno unwillingly smiled and crossed his arms.

'i didn't think you would actually attempt a backflip.

i've only seen it at the acrobatic shows they present to us.'

'i know. i asked one of the artists if they could teach me.'

jaemin cheekily smiled when he saw jeno's shocked expression.

upon seeing jaemin's endearing smile, jeno could feel his heart jumping.

why was he behaving like this?

he tried to ignore it and watched jaemin, who was stretching his arms and legs.

'and you really can do it?'

jeno skeptically asked, worried that the younger boy may hurt himself.

jaemin rolled his eyes and with a mischievous smile got in position.

'just watch me...my prince.'

upon jaemin's words, jeno couldn't contain himself and blurted out in the tiniest, most charming giggle, his eyes disappearing into sweet crescents.

jaemin was already jumping when he saw the other boy and he was so shocked by the sudden smile of the older prince that he lost his focus and after a rather poorly flip, he landed on his foot and bumped on the floor.

jeno's smile immediately disappeared and he ran forward to where jaemin was crouching with a pained expression.

'oh my goodness! are you alright?'

jaemin looked up at him with a big pout and teary eyes, softening jeno's heart.

'i don't know...it hurts. i don't think i can stand up.'

jeno grimaced and looked at the door leading back to the castle.

'wait here, prince jaemin, i'm going to get some help and then-'

'no! please don't leave me here alone.' jaemin shook his head frantically, hissing when he accidentally moved his foot.

'but p-prince jaemin, you-'

'please don't leave me jeno.'

jeno's eyes widened and his heart quickened.

he looked at the adorable younger sitting on the floor, eyeing his leg with a sulky pout and could feel himself melting, not even caring about the other one calling him only by his name.

'alright. i'll stay then...jaemin.'

jaemin smiled at him, making jeno's breath get stuck in his throat.

'thank you! i really wouldn't want to be left here by myself.'

jeno sat beside the other and cautiously looked at his foot.

'but what should we do know?

you cannot move.'

jaemin seemed way more nonchalant about this, he carefully turned until he was able to put his head on jeno's lap, making the older boy gasp.

jaemin looked up at him and jeno found it very hard to look at the other boy, slowly turning red.

'i guess, we just have to wait until someone comes to get us.'

after his words, the younger prince yawned and closed his eyes.

'wake me up when they arrive, yeah jeno?'

jeno couldn't answer so he nodded, which was rather dumb as jaemin's eyes were closed but it didn't matter anyways as the younger boy didn't even wait for a response and made himself comfortable on jeno's legs, careful to not move his injured foot.

jeno just sat there, completely overwhelmed.

after a while had passed, he dared to look down at the other boy and he could see that the younger one had actually fallen asleep.

jaemin's lashes were touching his cheeks as his entire face had eased up and he was turned unto one side, making jeno realize what a pretty profile the other boy had, his lips a natural pout and his nose very straight.

jeno didn't even realize he was getting lost in the younger one's face, when he heard quiet footsteps reaching the two.

jeno looked up to see queen na fondly looking at her son and afterwards, at jeno.

'did you two have fun?'

jeno nervously cleared his throat, not knowing how jaemin's mother will react to her son being injured.

he was scared of her getting mad and thinking it was his fault.

'a-actually, my queen...jaemi- prince jaemin attempted to do a backflip and...he fell and i fear he cannot stand u-up, i didn't know what to d-do because he didn't want me to l-leave and-'

'prince jeno, it is fine, please do not worry.

we are used of our jaeminnie getting himself into trouble unfortunately.'

the beautiful queen laughed, her smile unwillingly reminding jeno of her son, making him blush.

the queen kneeled down and brushed the hair out of jaemin's face.

'min...wake up.

we need to go.'

jaemin's eyelids fluttered open and the younger boy softly sighed, burying himself into jeno's leg, much to the older boy's surprise.

jeno was bright red and the queen chuckled softly.

'jaeminnie, you are making prince jeno uncomfortable.'

jaemin's eyes opened and he quickly sat up.

'i'm sorry...my prince.'

jaemin smiled at jeno, making jeno even more flustered and look down at the floor.

'are you hurt my son?' the queen worriedly looked at her son.

jaemin tried to move his foot, to no avail and guiltily nodded.

the queen sighed and stood up.

'i am going to get your father, wait-'

'i can help my queen.'

jeno quietly answered and stood up, making jaemin's eyes widen.

queen na smiled kindly.

'it is fine prince jeno, i can just get my husband to-'

'please don't burden yourself.

prince jaemin was under my responsibilty, so i'm going to help.'

jeno bowed down and then stepped towards the younger boy still sitting on the floor.

the older boy put one of his arms under jaemin's legs, making the younger one yell out in surprise.

'what are you doing, i-'

'would you please hold onto me, prince jaemin?'

jeno's calm voice interrupted jaemin and when he wrapped his other arm around jaemin's waist and lifted the petite boy up as if it was nothing, jaemin couldn't help but wrap both his arms around jeno, trying not to squeal.

jeno then started walking, careful not to move jaemin's leg.

the younger boy discretely glanced at the older boy's side profile, admiring his sharp nose and jaw and his long lashes.

but suddenly, jeno turned around and met his eyes, making jaemin whip his head around.

a little chuckle could be heard and when jaemin looked at him again, jeno grinned at him.

jaemin could feel his heart doing flips, but he just shyly smiled back.

meanwhile, the queen was following the two boys from behind, a smile making its way on her face as she watched them.

\-----

'jaeminnie, now is really not the time!'

jeno frustratedly huffed out.

he was walking through the hall, opening all doors to search for the younger boy.

the two 13-year olds had their classes right now, but jaemin suddenly decided to hide, stressing the slightly older boy out.

'jaemin, you better come out right now or i will-oof!'

before jeno could even finish his threat, a heavy weight jumped on his back and a familiar giggle could be heard near his neck.

jeno steadied them both, putting his arms under the boy's legs to keep him from falling, jaemin's arms tightening around him.

'you didn't even properly search nono.'

jeno didn't need to look at jaemin to know that the younger prince was sporting his famous pout.

he just chuckled and started walking, the other boy still clinging unto him.

'nana, right now is not the time, you know what the teacher will say again.'

jaemin just rolled his eyes.

'prince jeno, always the obedient and perfect one.

let's just not go jen, we can hide in the garden.'

now jeno was the one who rolled his eyes.

'jaem, you know we can't do that.

stop whining.'

jaemin just huffed and buried his head into jeno's neck, making the older boy giggle involuntarily.

'no, i'm not going to class.'

jeno turned his head and smirked at the younger boy.

'are you not?'

the other boy just raised one eyebrow and answered:

'w-what do you mea-aaaah jeno!'

jeno had tightened his arms around the younger boy and had started running , making jaemin squeal loudly.

both boys laughter could be heard throughout the entire castle.

\--------

'should i wear gold or red?'

jaemin was looking at the mirror, trying on the two different robes and asking his servant for advice.

'both suit you wonderfully, my prince.'

jaemin just turned back around to the mirror, still conflicted.

his 17th birthday was coming up and his parents had planned a huge ball with many people coming, much to jaemin's excitement.

he wanted everything to go perfectly and he wanted to look perfect.

'my prince, prince jeno has arrived.'

jaemin's face lit up and he excitedly answered:

'let him in.'

soon after, a quiet knock could be heard and jeno stepped in.

he didn't notice jaemin at first, as the younger was still in his dressing room.

jeno greeted the servants and asked where he was.

'he is currently trying on his robes for the ball, my prince.'

suddenly, jaemin's voice could be heard.

'nono, you already saw the red robe, but the golden one has arrived today.

which one do you prefer?'

with that, jaemin stepped out and jeno stopped breathing.

the younger boy looked ethereal.

the golden robe had white engravings on it, matching the creme suit he was wearing.

his freshly dyed dark hair stood out beautifully and his make up made jaemin shine.

jeno couldn't stop looking at every detail of jaemin, not being able to process how handsome the other boy looks.

jaemin was blushing as he observed jeno watching him.

'definitely gold, my precious nana.

you look...breathtaking.'

jeno's deep voice said with a serious tone, his eyes still fixed on jaemin's face, hair and outfit, all thoughts having left his mind.

jaemin just giggled shyly, the compliment affecting him a lot more than he was willing to show and quickly walked back to his dressing room.

\-----

jaemin was boredly looking around the huge ball room, sipping on his drink.

there was an orchestra and people were dancing, but jaemin was just sitting on his throne, observing the others.

he was waiting for jeno, the boy being late, making jaemin slightly frustrated.

how dare he be late on jaemin's birthday?

jaemin sighed and just as he was about to get something to eat, a very handsome boy stood in front of him.

the boy was really good-looking and tall and jaemin recognized him as one of the princes from a country nearby.

lee mark, jaemin only remembered him because jeno dislikes him a lot, not appreciating his cocky attitude.

'why isn't the beautiful prince dancing with anyone on his birthday? may i have the honor?'

he extended his hand, smirking at jaemin.

the younger boy was conflicted as he knew that jeno hated this boy, but he was also alone on his birthday and he would like to dance.

moreover, jeno wasn't even here to be bothered, so why did jaemin even worry about him?

smiling at mark, he stood up and took his hand and mark guided him to the middle of the dance floor, everyone leaving, making room for the prince.

mark started spinning jaemin around, making the younger boy giggle as they danced.

'why was the prince so sulky the entire night? your ball has just started, a pretty one like you should never wear a frown.'

mark twirled him around as he asked and jaemin suddenly found himself in mark's arms again.

he nervously chuckled and shyly answered:

'i-i actuall-'

'may i have a round?'

jaemin's eyes widened upon hearing that voice.

he turned around to see jeno standing in front of them, eyes dark and face deadly.

he still looked normal, aware that people were looking, especially jaemin's parents who seemed to have understood the situation and were worriedly looking at each other, but jeno would never cause a scene.

jaemin could still see through every facade of jeno and when the older boy looked at him, jaemin could feel a shiver down his spine.

'prince lee. as you can see, we were in the middle of dancing right now, you can ask the pretty prince jaemin for a dance when we are finishe-'

'prince jaemin, may i have a dance with you?'

jeno didn't even spare a glance at mark, making the older boy's mouth open, jeno only looking at jaemin with an intense gaze.

said boy uncomfortably looked between the two boys before stepping away from mark, smiling at him.

'thank you so much for being my first dance tonight.'

jaemin could hear jeno sharply breathing in.

suddenly, mark stepped closer and took one of jaemin's hands.

he brought it closer and left a kiss on the back of his hand.

he bowed and with a last smile and wink left the dance floor.

jaemin heard slight growling so he turned around to see jeno looking furious.

the older boy was looking incredibly mad and both of his hands were in fists as his eyes followed the foreign prince.

jaemin quickly stepped forward and put his hands on jeno's shoulders, slowly turning them around and bringing themselves into a dancing position as he noticed people watching.

jeno's hands tightened slightly on jaemin's waist and it made jaemin's heart flutter slightly as the older boy stiffly swayed them around.

he was grimy looking ahead and jaemin was observing him from head to toe.

jeno looked stunning.

he was wearing a black suit with a magnificent white robe.

the robe had gorgeous gold engravings on it, making it look like jeno and jaemin were matching.

his hair was slicked back and his eyes slightly darkened by make up, making them stand out even more as he was looking ahead, not even sparing jaemin a glance.

the younger prince grew frustrated.

at first, jeno came late, then he even made a slight scene and now he's not even paying attention to him.

jaemin stepped away angrily and bowed down.

'thank you for the dance...prince jeno, i hope you enjoy the ball, you unfortunately missed the beginning ceremony but i hope you like the rest.'

jaemin glared at him, making jeno snap out of his mad state and surprisedly looking at him with wide eyes.

jaemin turned around and quickly exited the ball hall, running in the direction of his private garden.

he didn't come far though, as he was stopped as soon as he stepped out on the hallway.

a strong arm pulled him back and he turned around to meet a guilty looking jeno looking at him.

he stepped closer and intertwined their fingers, brushing through jaemin's hair and fixing that one strand that always seemed to stand out.

'i am late nana.'

jaemin looked to the side angrily.

'yes, you are.'

jeno turned his face back to him again and with a soft voice said:

'forgive me, my little prince.

i still had to get something.'

jaemin raised a brow and trying to act nonchalant, asked:

'and what would that be?'

jeno just chuckled and pulled jaemin behind him as he made his way over to their favourite spot.

the garden was lit with candle lights, making it look ethereal in the night.

both boys sat on the grass and jeno pulled jaemin closer to him, much to the younger boy's dislike, who just tried to move away.

'nana, don't be like this please.

stop sulking my prince, nobody should look this sad on his birthday.'

'that's exactly what mark told me as well.'

jaemin pettily answered back, being met with silence.

he slowly turned around to see jeno looking at him with a stern expression.

'why?' that one word held so much anger that it made goosebumps appear on jaemin's arms.

'w-why what?' jaemin nervously looked away.

'why did you have your first dance with someone else? especially him, out of all people?'

jeno hissed.

jaemin had the tendency to be stubborn, much to his own disadvantage most of the time.

this was one of the times.

he snapped and stood up.

'well, were you there? should i have waited the entire night not dancing just so your honor could have what he wished for??

at least mark was there since the beginning and he came up to ask me, at least he cares about me-'

'and i don't care?!'

jeno was also standing now, a furious expression on his face as he shouted at the younger boy, making jaemin jump.

'i was late nana, i know and i feel horrible, but i won't let you talk like this about me.

i am sorry for being late, my prince, i still had to get this, but if i don't care, it doesn't seem to matter anyways, you can just take this and go to mark!'

jeno was still shouting when he angrily took a little package out of his pocket and pushed it into jaemin's hand.

he then huffed and turned around, walking further into the garden, still in jaemin's view, only with his back to the younger boy.

with trembling fingers, jaemin opened the boy to see a silver bracelet in it.

it was stunning, very thin and exactly fitting to jaemin's taste.

upon looking even closer at it, jaemin could see that the letters _'J x J'_ were engraved into the bracelet, making jaemin tear up.

he felt horrible and he cautiously put the bracelet back before running to where jeno was standing, the older boy trying to calm down and suppress the tears that were threatening to well up in his eyes as well.

suddenly, he could hear little footsteps behind him.

jeno closed his eyes.

'nono?'

jaemin got no answer.

he cautiously stepped closer and put a careful hand on jeno's arm only for it to be harshly pulled away.

jaemin's bottom lip wobbled and suddenly, he broke out into tears.

jeno's eyes widened and he whipped around to see tears streaming down jaemin's face as he was clutching the little box in on hand and making a fist with his other one, a big pout on his face as he cried.

jeno's face softened, the older boy feeling horrible for making the younger one cry on his birthday.

'my nana...don't cry, please...'

he stepped forward and pulled jaemin into his arms, the younger prince immediately clinging onto him and sobbing even harder.

'please stop...nono is sorry he made you cry, i shouldn't have shouted at you.

forgive me my prince?'

jeno rubbed the younger one's back and jaemin started to calm down, his crying dying down eventually, both boys still tightly holding each other.

jaemin slowly pulled away, jeno's heart breaking at the glassy eyes and the pout of the adorable boy.

'i-i'm sorry f-for dancing with mark and g-getting mad at you even though you meant good.

the bracelet is so so beautiful, thank you so much my handsome prince.'

jaemin tightly wrapped his arms around jeno's neck and jeno just chuckled and twirled them around, making jaemin finally giggle.

'i'm glad you liked it.

this way...you will always have me with you.

i let a matching one be made for myself.

i want to show everyone that we belong together.'

jeno was nervous, but his words were determined as he looked at jaemin.

jaemin on the other hand was at a loss of words.

his eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly open as he looked at the older boy in utter shock.

'w-what do you m-mea-'

jeno entwined their hands and put his other one on jaemin's cheek.

'my adorable, precious prince. isn't it obvious enough?

i am in love with you.

i think i have been since the first day i met you.

you were like an angel brought into my life.

i was always alone, never had anyone.

so i just learnt, i kept quiet.

but then you came.

you taught me how to have fun, how to laugh until my stomach feels like bursting, how to enjoy life and not just live it because i have to.

you taught me...feelings.

how to be utterly joyful, living in the moment and being happy to the fullest.

how to just feel comfortable, home being wherever you are.

how to feel sad, whenever we fought i felt like my heart was being attacked by tiny needles, i couldn't stand it.

how to feel jealous, whether it being over another person getting too much attention from you or even the sunset for being so beautiful it stole you away from me.

and definitely...how to feel love.

my breath stops whenever i see you, just because you are so effortlessly beautiful no matter what you do.

just seeing you already makes my entire day better and whenever we are together, i never want the day to end.

i realized that i want to be able to call you mine and be with you whenever my heart pleases it.

because this little heart of mine, it's absolutely and fully in love.

so, my prince, will you give me the honor of calling you mine?'

jaemin had tears silently streaming down his face the entire time, an endless river as he couldn't understand the happiness he felt.

his heart felt like exploding and he felt light-headed from joy.

he let out the tiniest sob and when jeno softly and lovingly smiled at him, he couldn't keep it in anymore.

he jumped forward and pressed his lips on the older's ones.

jeno immediately wrapped his arms around the younger boy's waist, pulling him closer as jaemin tightly wrapped his arms around the older boy's neck, playing with his hair and making jeno sigh into the kiss.

jaemin slowly pulled away to look into jeno's eyes and with the softest voice said:

'yes. yes my handsome, strong prince, i will be honored to be yours.'

jeno broke out into the brightest grin, the one which was only reserved for jaemin only and pulled him closer into a second kiss.

the two didn't know how long they've been holding each other, losing count of the amount of kisses they shared, only stopping because it was time for jaemin to cut his cake, the younger boy's fingers tightly intertwined with jeno's the entire rest of the night.

it was an unforgettable birthday for sure and definitely jaemin's favourite.

\--------

'what could they want from us?' jaemin confusedly asked jeno who just raised his shoulders and pulled the younger boy closer, pressing a soft kiss on his cheek.

'i don't know my nana, i guess we have to go and find out.'

both boys stopped in front of the door to the main hall.

they looked at each other a last time before entering, their parents already waiting for them.

they looked rather serious, making jaemin release a shaky breath.

he could feel a soft hand slipping into his and he looked at jeno to see him comfortingly smiling at him.

'mother? father? you called?'

jaemin bowed down and looked at his parents.

'jaemin, step closer please.' his father told him.

unwillingly, jaemin let go of jeno's hand and moved closer.

now it was king lee who spoke.

'as you both know, your 20th birthdays are nearing.

that means, we will have to...decide on a king.'

jaemin's eyes widened.

he knew that this was coming but he preferred not to think about it and enjoy the moments.

but he had already made up his mind a long time ago.

he deeply breathed in.

'i i-insist...on jeno becoming king.

he fits way better for our country, he was always obedient and loyal and he has all the qualities a country wishes for in a king.

i am not bothered, it is fine, i can just-'

'jaemin-'

'no mother, i am being serious i-'

'prince jaeminnie-'

'my dear queen lee, please do not-'

'nana.'

jaemin shut his mouth and when he turned around, he gasped loudly and tears immediately sprang into his eyes.

jeno was smiling at him, the older boy down on one knee.

he gently motioned jaemin closer and before complying, jaemin had a last look at their parents.

their mothers were tearing up while their fathers were brightly smiling at them, pride apparant in king lee's eyes.

with wobbly knees, jaemin stepped closer and when he was close enough, jaemin took one of his shaky hands into his, stroking it softly.

'my precious angel, we have now spend so many days and years together and after all this time, i still cannot and will never get enough of you.

i cannot imagine reigning over this country without you by my side.

actually, i cannot imagine doing anything ever without you by my side.

so, my little price, will you give me the honor and...

marry me?'

jeno looked rather nervous, his smile seeming shaky, but a second later, the smile disappeared and he let out a sound of surprise as his back suddenly met the floor.

jaemin had thrown himself on the older boy, tightly hugging him and crying while shouting 'yes,yes,yes' over and over again.

jeno laughed brightly and hugged the younger boy even more tightly and both boys not being able to contain their happiness.

minding that their parents were still there, jaemin leaned down and left a small kiss on jeno's lips, the older chasing his lips unwillingly after he pulled away, making the younger one giggle.

both boys stood up and were engulfed by their parents and servants, everyone in utter joy and gratulating the newly betrothed couple.

their marriage was something as magical as fairytales and with that, jaemin and jeno's lives as the new kings of their country started.

**Author's Note:**

> i really enjoyed writing this, i would appreciate feedback in any type of way so much <3  
> if you want to, you can follow me on twitter @jaeminomin for more prompts, aus and stories! :)
> 
> much love x


End file.
